


No Shame in Our Game

by smileawhile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Groping, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Tongue Sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, in the extreme sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileawhile/pseuds/smileawhile
Summary: Prompt: Not just having sex outdoors but fucking or groping each other in front of their friends and the others brushing it off as normal behavior within the group.





	No Shame in Our Game

No one really knows when things first changed between them. Clarke and Bellamy were a fixture in everyone’s lives; the odd couple duo in their sphere of friends that just seemed to work, despite the fact that they apparently weren’t “together, together”. They argued a lot, which was expected when one considered Bellamy’s old man persona verses Clarke’s rich girl with a heart of gold personality but they could never manage to stay angry with one another long enough to let any animosity build between them.

The first obvious display that something was different was at a hangout night at Harper and Monty’s place. Everyone was settled in the living room watching a movie, strewn across either the couch and sofa or on pillows that were tossed about on the floor. A lull in the action on screen allowed for the buzzing of a phone vibrating to sound throughout the room and had everyone looking around or grabbing at their own pockets to see if it was their device going off.

Monty was the first to find the small flip phone that was wedged between the sofa cushions. It was obviously Bellamy’s, the other man relegated to using the relic until he received his replacement for the smartphone he had broken earlier in the week.

It was then that Monty realized that Bellamy and Clarke had been missing from the group for a while, the two having gotten up from their seats on the couch to get more beers almost 20 minutes earlier. Waving the phone in the air to show everyone that he had found the source of disruption, Monty got up and headed into the kitchen to give Bellamy his phone and see if he and Clarke needed any help finding the extra refreshments.

They didn’t need help. Not in the slightest.

Monty walked in the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of Bellamy leaning back against the kitchen counter, Clarke standing in between his legs and pressed close as they made out with each other. The sight would have been shocking on its own, no one knowing when they made the leap to friends that kissed, if not for the way they were kissing. . . if one could even call it kissing.

Bellamy had his tongue sticking out while Clarke slowly sucked on the pink muscle, her head bobbing up and down not unlike one giving a blow job. Both of their mouths were slick, upper lips and chin wet with saliva while Clarke’s tongue stuck out intermittently to slick along the sides of Bellamy’s tongue to make even more of a mess. He would pull back a bit only for Clarke to chase after his mouth, sucking his tongue back in to her mouth with a little hum of satisfaction as she suckled deeply, her cheeks hollowing slightly with the effort.

The sight waffled between oddly arousing and just slightly uncomfortable and Monty cleared his throat to catch their attention. Clarke pulled off with a pop, licking at Bellamy’s chin while he slid his hands around her waist and up under her breasts, bouncing them once before the two of them turned as one to look at Monty.

Monty, sure he was as bright red as a tomato, cleared his throat again before he spoke. “Sorry guys. Thought you might need help finding the drinks.”

Clarke blinked before turning to Bellamy and hitting him on the chest with the back of her hand. “See, I told you we were taking too long in here.”

“You weren’t saying anything a minute ago,” was Bellamy’s reply.

Monty watched slack-jawed as Bellamy slid his hand up to massage at Clarke’s breast, plucking at her stiff nipple that clearly stood out against her thin t-shirt before he straightened up from his slouch and reached for the beers that had been sitting next to his elbow on the counter. Popping a kiss on Clarke’s forehead with lips that were still a bit slick, he turned to Monty and gestured for him to go ahead of them.

“Sorry about that, man. You know how it is.”

And, yeah, Monty did know how it was. He and Harper were over a year into their relationship and were still struck by the heady lustfulness that came with being with a partner but he didn’t think either of them would be so cavalier about getting caught by one of their friends. Bellamy and Clarke made it seem like it was no big deal though, so Monty guessed he shouldn’t either.

“Yeah, man. Sure. . .”

 

*****

 

The Ice House was a popular dance club in downtown Arkadia that everyone who was anyone tried to get into. Cool blue lighting, white walls and plush white furniture made one feel as if they’d stepped into a cushy Fortress of Solitude (if said fortress was filled with people dancing to loud music and drunk/high on various substances) and invoked a feeling of sleek sexiness that kept the club packed on any given night.

It was the middle of a work week but Raven knew that Clarke had a standing invitation to the club that was also extended to her group of friends, a perk that came with having the owner want to fuck her six ways from Sunday (creepy-ass Roan), and wanted to let loose for a bit. Raven’s boss, Sinclair, had been working their team around the clock in an attempt to complete the power sourcing project they had going with the city and Raven was steadily losing her cool. She was hoping a drink or two (maybe a good lay) would help her settle down some.

Not one to party alone, Raven called up Clarke to see if she wanted to join her. The other woman was always on board for a good dance session and never failed to cheer her up if she saw Raven needed it.

When Clarke showed up it was with Bellamy in tow, the two apparently having been out to dinner together. Raven took in Clarke’s attire and noticed that she was wearing her sexy date dress: a green halter with a low v-neck that showed quite a bit of her tits. Raven looked between the two and bounced her eyebrows at Clarke, letting the innuendo set in. It was about time those two got their act together. Clarke just laughed and threw her arm around Raven as she led them to the bar where Bellamy was already placing their drink orders.

More than a few drinks later and Raven was pleasantly buzzed, having worked up a good sweat on the dance floor. She and Clarke had danced together for a while, with Bellamy joining in occasionally before he fell back to let them have their fun. They let their hands roam over each other’s bodies as they moved together on the dance floor, sending teasing smiles over to a cute guy that they had caught watching Raven from the bar.

As she was coming back from a much needed bathroom break, Raven laughed to herself as the cutie from the bar stopped her in the hall. He introduced himself as Miles and tried engaging her in some inane small talk before he just came out and asked her for her number. Raven gave him a sly smile and told him that he’d get it _after_ she fucked him silly. Miles stared blankly at her for a good 5 seconds before he quickly nodded and Raven left him with instructions to wait for her outside while she told her friends she was leaving.

It took a moment for her to find Bellamy and Clarke on the dance floor, the lights having darkened to match the lateness of the evening and the deep baseline thrumming throughout the club but she eventually did. The two had managed to move to an even darker corner of the club that was way less populated.

Raven stood mesmerized as she watched them sway back and forth together, Bellamy’s chest flush with Clarke’s back. His hands smoothed up and down Clarke’s sides and stomach before settling beneath her breasts so that they propped the heavy mounds up, almost like he was showing them off. Clarke leaned her head back against Bellamy’s chest as she ground her ass back against his groin. Her dress was fairly short and quickly bunched up to the top of her thighs, the darkness of the club the only thing keeping her from being exposed to everyone.

Everyone except Raven and Bellamy.

Bellamy shifted back a bit and focused on the sight of Clarke’s round ass framing the bulge in his pants. One hand slid down and held her hips still while the other reached up to grasp her tit, massaging the heavy globe before sliding in between the drape of the dress to grab the other. Raven watched with wide eyes as Bellamy’s hips made a slow rolling motion, moving in time with the music and in a way that made Raven’s breath hitch in her throat.

He turned Clarke around and pulled her close, his arms banding around her back. When he moved to lean back against a ledge in the corner where they were so that he was half sitting, Clarke moved her leg up so that her knee was resting along his hip while Bellamy’s leg situated itself between her thighs. The new position put him at the perfect height to nuzzle his head down into Clarke’s cleavage, just before he slid the fabric of her dress aside and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

“Bellamy!” 

Raven jumped as Clarke’s yelp brought her out of her stupor. She could feel that her own panties were well on their way to becoming soaked just from watching them and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so she could have her own bit of fun. She moved closer and caught a flash of Bellamy’s tongue as it circled Clarke’s nipple before he let his lips pull it taut from her chest. Clarke’s hand was buried in his curls, holding him close as her hips shifted back and forth as she rubbed her pussy on his thigh.

“Guys!”

Clarke heard her first and turned her head towards Raven before Bellamy noticed the movement and did the same, but not even bothering to release Clarke’s nipple from his mouth. Clarke herself just continued to grind along Bellamy’s thigh but gave Raven a wide smile as she approached.

“Hey, you’re back! Everything okay?”

Raven looked down at Bellamy, who was tonguing at the peak of Clarke’s nipple, and looked back at Clarke.

“Yeah. I’m gonna head out. Cutie at the bar finally made a move; told him I was gonna fuck him silly.”

“Ooh, nice. Be safe and use condoms.”

Raven laughed and nodded down at Bellamy. “You too.”

Bellamy finally let Clarke’s nipple slide from his mouth and leveled a carefree grin at Raven.

“Nope. She’s getting my dick raw tonight.”

Raven felt her cunt clench at the images his words prompted in her mind but just pulled a face at them and waved goodbye, Clarke’s laughter ringing out behind her as Raven hurried her way to the exit. Miles didn’t know what was coming his way.

 

******

Clarke had a house. A real-life, no-neighbors-above-or-below detached house. It was willed to her by Grandma Griffin after she passed away and still smelled faintly of White Diamonds and clove tea but Clarke was the first of their group to actually say that she had a home of her own.

So, of course, that’s where everyone congregated on the weekends. Miller and Bellamy were normally the ones to take over the cooking while the others piled up on the oversized furniture and played video games that Raven brought over and judged Murphy for his abysmal movie selections on his hacked streaming device.

“Owner’s choice. If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

“It’s my house, Murphy.”

“No need to rub it in, Griffin.”

It was a weekend much like the last few they’d had at Clarke’s, everyone lounging about after dinner while Monty passed around some gummy edibles he’d gotten in a care package from Jasper. The man was doing a tour of the west coast marijuana dispensaries and was sending Monty all sorts of goodies to share with their friends. Harper and Emori were giggling as Raven relayed a story to them in hushed tones while Miller sat at the coffee table and shot paper footballs at the finger goals Murphy held up.

Bellamy sat back on the sofa and smiled at the scene before him, just happy that his friends were able to be together like this: relaxed and happy. He looked up as another source of his happiness came out of the kitchen with Monty, Clarke’s flushed face alight with laughter as they both came out with arms full of different beers and wine coolers. After passing around the refreshments and handing one to Bellamy, Clarke flopped back over the arm of the sofa, letting her legs dangle as her head came down to rest on his lap.

While Miller, Murphy and Monty queued up the Wii console Raven brought over that weekend and started playing Mario Cart, Bellamy let his eyes drift over Clarke. She was wearing a loose romper that day with a tube top underneath, the legs of the one-piece fluttering down around her hips and giving him a view of her pale, soft thighs. He shifted his hips and let his hand drop down to rest low Clarke’s stomach, drawing his hand back and forth with the slightest pressure above her pussy mound. 

Clarke turned her head to look up at him, a happy smile on her face that he couldn’t help but return before he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. She turned back to the game on screen, heckling Murphy as Miller passed him on the track, but spread her legs open a bit and brought her knee up while she placed her hand over Bellamy’s and pushed it down between her legs. He could feel the heat. The slight dampness. When he pulled the fabric pooled at the juncture of her thighs to the side, Bellamy had a clear view of Clarke’s bare pussy.

He let out a slow breath, casting a quick glance over at the others before he brought his hand down to cover the whole of Clarke’s cunt, fingers sitting just over her hole while he squeezed with the same slight pressure he used on her stomach. Clarke shifted her hips up into his hand once before settling back down, happy to let him decide what he wanted to do to her. Bellamy let his middle finger slip down into her opening, gathering the slick just starting to seep out and letting his finger drag up to her clit, circling the rapidly plumping nub before slipping back down. He turned his attention back to the game as well, letting his finger trace the path from hole to clit over and over as Clarke twitched more insistently against his hand.

He had just moved his hand from between her legs and stuck his fingers in his mouth, grinning down at Clarke when he caught the heated look she was giving him, when he registered that the conversation had died down in the living room. Bellamy looked up to see everyone looking at them with bemused looks on their faces. Miller was the first to speak up.

“So, is this the new norm now? You guys going at it in front of us whenever you feel like it? ‘Cause it’s a little. . .”

Bellamy looked at around the room, gaze landing on Raven who just shrugged and nodded while Monty blushed and looked at Harper, who looked like she was biting back a grin, definitely having been told of their escapades. Murphy and Emori were the only ones, aside from Miller -who was hard to rattle as it was-, that looked confused by the fact that Bellamy was getting one of their good friends off in the open during game night.

Clarke huffed out a laugh, reached a hand up and pulled Bellamy’s hand back between her legs, sighing in contentment when he automatically slipped two fingers back into her pussy.

“Sorry guys. If-” she paused to gasp as Bellamy sunk his fingers deeper, the heel of his hand grinding against her clit as he crooked his fingers upward. “If it’s too weird, I understand if you don’t want to stay over.”

She hadn’t even finished her sentence before Bellamy started thrusting his fingers in earnest, his hand moving fast between her thighs and causing Clarke to curl her hips up towards his hand. Her whimpering and the sound of Bellamy’s fingers fucking into her wet pussy were the only sounds in the room before Clarke let out a sharp cry, her head falling back as her thighs trembled with her orgasm.

Bellamy dipped his head down to give Clarke a deep kiss, his tongue stroking along hers while his hand massaged over her pussy, soothing her through the last tremors of her orgasm. When he raised his head, Bellamy was met with the wide-eyed gazes of their friends, varying degrees of surprise and awe on their faces.

Murphy was the first to break the silence, reaching over to grab some chips on the coffee table.

“Doesn’t make sense to leave now seeing as you guys are done. Unless, of course, you’re gonna return the favor, Clarke. I have absolutely no problem hanging around for that.”

 


End file.
